


Kisses and make-up

by mkhhhx



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Domestic Fluff, Gen, M/M, Platonic Cuddling, Softness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 05:59:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17975762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mkhhhx/pseuds/mkhhhx
Summary: Make-up removal wipes and kisses, Minhyuk's and Changkyun's night routine.





	Kisses and make-up

“Uhhhhm” Minhyuk screeches from his bed, “turn them off!”

Changkyun turns the lights back off, laughing at his hyung who’s already in his bed and obviously too tired. Minhyuk has a habit of playing on his phone until he’ll lulled to sleep, but this time his arms are empty and behind his head.

“Too tired?” Changkyun asks the obvious, taking off the clothes he was wearing the whole afternoon and until late at night while they were practicing after Music Core. He contemplates on wearing something since it’s still chilly even inside the dorms and goes for some boxers with Lightning McQueen patterns on them.

“Too tired.” Minhyuk uses that one voice. His whiny-baby-high-pitched voice. Changkyun can’t help chuckling. When they decided to room together Minhyuk promised to be the best hyung, but Changkyun takes care of him more often than not because Minhyuk gives his all to others and forgets to care about himself at the end of the day.

“Did you take your make-up off hyung?” Changkyun turns his bedside lamp on and squints at Minhyuk’s frame. He gets no answer. “Thought so.” Minhyuk groans.

Changkyun exits the room and heads to the bathroom to find some make-up remover wipes. He doesn’t even knock, opening the door to find Hyungwon showering and Hoseok sitting on the toilet scrolling through his phone. He spends a lot of time like this since his got sick a few days ago.

“Hi hyungs” he greets, hears Kihyun shouting for them to “shut up and go to sleep already” from some rooms away. “I’m borrowing these” he takes the first packet of wipes he spots next to the sink, earns a thumb up from Hoseok and a loud hum from Hyungwon who’s probably falling asleep in the bathtub. Should be okay as long as Hoseok is there.

“Kkung to the rescue” he gets into the bedroom again, straight on Minhyuk’s bed. The mattress dips under his weight and he straddles his hyung’s waist. “Let me see those panda eyes Minhyuk hyung.”

“Noooope” Minhyuk mutters and Changkyun softly tickles his sides.

“Do you want me to tell Kihyun hyung?” Changkyun smirks, “I think he just fell asleep.”

Minhyuk shifts to hug his big whale plushie (leader of all the smaller whale plushies). He looks up at Changkyun with half-closed eyes and the most adorable pout.

“Too tired for this.” Minhyuk murmurs, his black hair a mess atop his head.

“I’ll only take a moment hyung” Changkyun leans down to press a kiss on Minhyuk’s temple.

“Okay.” Minhyuk smiles, letting his whale aside. “Thank your Changkyunnie.”

Changkyun pulls a couple of wipes out, taking a good look at Minhyuk’s face first. Most of the heavy make-up is already gone, but there’s still a lot left.

“Wait” Minhyuk says, taking his phone from the bedside table. “You know how I always tell our fans I’m too tired to remove make up?”

“Yeah?” Changkyun places the one wipe on Minhyuk’s chin, watches his hyung hold his phone between their bodies like he’s taking a selfie.

“I’ll make sure they won’t worry about it.” Minhyuk’s phone does its telltale video taking sound and Changkyun grins, putting extra care in cleaning the make-up off.

He starts from Minhyuk’s eyes, making sure to wipe everything off so it won’t itch the next morning. Then the forehead and the cheeks and Minhyuk’s mouth. Even when there isn’t a trace of make-up left Changkyun massages the soft skin because he knows how much Minhyuk enjoys skinship and getting attention.

The phone clinks again and Minhyuk lets it fall on his side for a moment, before he picks it up again.

“Gonna upload it now” he mumbles, “cause I’ll forget tomorrow.”

Changkyun balls the used wipes and throws them in the small bin next to the bed, then curls on his hyung’s chest, nose nuzzling between Minhyuk’s neck and shoulder.

“You’re such a baby” Minhyuk giggles leaving a peck on Changkyun’s hairline. “Will you sleep here?” Changkyun nods and smiles against Minhyuk’s neck.

There’s chatter from the corridor –Hoseok and Hyungwon going to their respective rooms, or just to Hoseok’s maybe- and the lights are off on the whole floor, except Changkyun’s bedside lamp that he’s too comfortable and tired to turn off now.

Minhyuk finishes his post at last and lets his phone under his pillow, the only place from where his alarm is efficient enough when he needs to wake up after only a couple of hours of sleep. He turns to his side and makes space for Changkyun to snuggle against him.

“We’ll do better tomorrow hyung” Changkyun whispers, because he knows Minhyuk got sad that their award winning streak broke.

“We always do our best” Minhyuk kisses Changkyun’s nose and throws an arm around his waist. “Whatever happens, we should all be pleased and happy.”

“Mhm” Changkyun agrees, too tired to make any more conversation, even though his hyung was the too sleepy one some minutes ago. “We should sleep.”

Minhyuk peeks at the glow in the dark clock up their wall.

“We have two and a half whole hours before Kihyun barges in.” Minhyuk blows hot air into Changkyun’s ear, making him jerk his head, the way puppies and kittens do.

“Three hours and forty-five minutes before the manager comes to pick us up” Changkyun mentally calculates, his voice getting lower and lower and his eyelids heavier.

“Yeah” Minhyuk exhales, “goodnight Changkyunnie.” A small peck on Changkyun’s cheek. “I love you.”

A good end to a day is Changkyun’s motivation to start the next one.

“I love you too, hyung” Changkyun smiles.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
